Contact-less communication devices have now become fairly common in our everyday life. Such devices notably include contact-less cards, which enable to identify its bearer by a simple swiping movement before a suitable reader, or tags, such as anti-theft tags, to name a few. Such contact-less devices comprise an IC chip, which holds information about the product or the card-bearer, and an antenna, connected to the chip, to transmit this information to the reader.
The antenna classically is a coil comprising many turns, and having two ends, which have to be connected to one another to make the antenna operable. So-called “straps” have been used to electrically connect these two ends, without short-circuiting the turns of the antenna located between the ends. An example can be found in WO 2007/068,280. This example is satisfactory in many respects.
However, one strives to provide alternative ways to manufacture IC contact-less communication devices.